Stranger is typing
by Rektori-sama
Summary: "I needed a new best friend. I really had to replace my actual one with someone who really needed me. On the interwebs I was sure I would have found PLENTY of people eagering to be my friends, I would have met them and gone out with them, maybe showing them off in front of Tino to make him see what he had lost. My evil revenge!" WARNING: Smut, estonian swear words.
1. An Evil Revenge!

"Are you really sure you don't want to come...?" Raivis asked slightly concerned, popping into the room.  
"Jah..." I answered for the n-th time, now a bit annoyed. "My headache is killing me and I have plenty of paperwork to do..."  
"BUUUT IT'S CHRIIIISTMAAAS! And there will be everyone! Come on! You are aware that Tino will go on complaining forever, aren't you? It's ages since you last came to his Christmas parties..."  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't come this time either..." I then put a hand on my forehead "I even think I've got a fever..."  
"Ok, ok, just brace yourself because I smell a huge rant tomorrow morning." Toris murmured sighing.  
"...And no presents from Santa." added the Latvian.  
"Listen, just leave, ok...? I'm not feeling good and I don't want you to arrive late at the party..."  
"Fine... We're leaving, call us if you need anything. See you tomorrow, Ed!" the Lithuanian murmured before hurrying with Raivis outside.

"... Finally alone." I muttered sighing to myself. No headaches, no paperwork to do and, obviously, no fever. Then why, you may ask yourselves, should I lie to avoid going to my best friend's party...?

_First, being a solitary person, I don't feel comfortable in going to parties. I'm not a party animal, I don't like to dance, I don't like loud music, I don't have anyone to pass the time with, if not by making out (like everybody else does), just by talking or joking, since the ones I'm closest with are all busy with somebody else. Raivis and Peter, Toris and Feliks, Emil and his friend from Hong Kong, Yekaterina with Natalya and Ivan, and, obviously, Tino and Berwald._  
_Secondly, I don't really want to be the one made a fool of. I had horrible experiences in the past parties with Mathias' and Alfred's drunk-bets, or with the silly jokes played on me by Gilbert._  
_And last, but not least, the jealousy: Do I /really/ need to see that /he/'s all happy with /him/, their pets, their (...Jesus Christ!) sons...?_  
_It was obvious that when Tino chose to follow Berwald and accepted to be "his wife" (...bleah.), he made a choice between him and me. Between his always faithful best friend and the strong silent (and I admit it) attractive man, between the independent, reckless and fierce viking he used to be and a loving, cuddly, motherly figure. We started seeing each other less and less, with him giving all priorities to his partner and me not recognising my bro anymore._  
_Does love change people that much...?_

That's what I was thinking when I headed to the cupboard to take some bottles of alcoholics. I chugged a beer in a few sips to erase that awful, bitter taste that I had in my mouth. I sat to the desk and stared at the white monitor in the darkness.

"What now...?" I thought.

_There was nothing to do... or well, I didn't feel like doing nothing, but KURAT, I wanted to have fun. Way more than everyone could possibly have at the party._

I attacked the bottle of Vodka and I felt slightly better. My head started twisting but alcohol cleared my mind. In a second, I knew what to do. My hands ran on the keyboard as a twisted smile curved my lips. No, I wasn't browsing for porn if it was what you were thinking about, (_well, in a way, but let's proceed with order_).

_I made up my mind._  
_I needed a new best friend. I really had to replace my actual one with someone who really needed me. On the interwebs I was sure I would have found PLENTY of people eagering to be my friends, I would have met them and gone out with them, maybe showing them off in front of Tino to make him see what he had lost. _

_My evil revenge!_

I let out a creepy laugh, rubbing my hands.

"Where to search...?" I then asked myself.

_...Well, here lied the fault of my plan: My brain sent out a memory of one of the other nations (I couldn't remember who) talking about this website and the weird encounters they made in it. _

I chugged on my bottle of vodka and emptied it. I looked at the label:

"Finlandia vodka"

A twisted grin appeared on my lips.

"...Käi perse."

I threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces.  
Then I looked again at the monitor and I typed in the website's URL.

Chatroulette.


	2. A Wild Stranger appears!

I bit my nails nervously as the browser loaded that page and then I flinched when it asked me to give permission to use my webcam and microphone. Well, it would have been difficult to make a friend or look trustworthy if I didn't allow my conversation partner to see me and, on the other hand, I was really shy and timid about showing myself in front of strangers. My foggy mind decided to drink a little more to increase my confidence, so I ended up with microphone and webcam turned on. (Drunk full-chatrouletting, what an idiot...).

I waited anxious to be connected with someone. After a while I met an old man who was yelling at me in Turkish. He couldn't speak other language than that, so I skipped him.  
Then it was two hot girls from Switzerland's turn. I kind of made an inhuman sound as soon as they started kissing each others, but after a while I was skipped by them. Pity...  
I kept on searching around for someone who looked reliable and interesting, but... all I found was old and creepy looking men from Russia (*shivers*), TITS-OR-GTFO teenagers, naked men and penises you couldn't see the owner.

I was rather disappointed and about to log off, when I was connected with a... torso. The head and legs were not visible because the person was probably sitting with his laptop on his lap. Just his (I assumed it was a boy because of the lack of boobs) plain torso, wrapped in a tight white shirt and a black tie. You're probably asking why on Earth this individual had spurred my interest. Well, first I noticed that his provenance was encrypted. Not hidden, glitched. Under "nationality" there was in fact a bunch of random symbols. Whoever it was, he was probably doing so either to scare creepypasta-addicts or just to show off his skills with hacking... mmmh. True hackers don't do that, buuuut, still better than some random douche, I guessed.  
What really made me want to know more about him was what he wrote to me.

"Hi Eduard..."  
I could see myself on the monitor staring at it with a wtf-face.

Why did he know my name?  
Who was he?  
He surely wasn't an human, since I know none of them and I only send reports to my boss via e-mail. A nation...?

"Hi" I replied after a little.

"Hmm... what is this little estonian doing on here this late at night...?"

"Passing my time... I'm bored. You...?  
May I ask you if we have ever met...?  
I can't recognise you from just your torso..."

I asked him straightly. It could have been fun being friend with another technology-addicted nation!

"I was bored as well before I saw you in here... I bet I'm gonna have some fun from now on..."

I was just about to reply and thank him when the following message arrived.

"Hmm... Yes, we see each others daily, but I'm afraid my identity is a little secret... It'll be even more... Ah... Interesting"

"Interesting...?"

"Yes... Aren't things a little more interesting with some mystery in it...?"

"Indeed. Well, at least tell me why you're so pleased to see me here..."

"hah...~ Why don't we talk about this on skype...? I... don't feel comfortable with having a conversation here with someone I know..."

I frowned a little, but with my foggy mind I just nodded. It seemed reasonable to me. He probably didn't want to speak about personal things in a public page.

"My skype is "stranger12423"" is what he wrote immediately afterwards. I had every nation's skype account, but I didn't recognise it as one of my contacts. I could bet he created an anonymous account to trick me, but I was too dizzy to check for his account not to be fraudolent or a bot so i just opened skype and added him on it.

"...Done."

"... Finally...  
I can't wait, well, see you there..." That's what he replied before the -PARTNER HAS DISCONNECTED- message showed up.

I was rather confused about that, but I didn't care that much. Someone was very excited to talk to me and be my friend! I just drank a little more to loosen up even more since I wanted to look cool and interesting.  
Suddenly I saw that my unknown friend (which from now on I'll call "stranger") was online and I barely had time to realise it that he was already calling me. I accepted and immediately got connected with that torso i stared at a few minutes earlier.

"... Hi...?" I murmured at the microphone, but I got no answer. No audio either.

"I'm afraid you can't hear me... It would be rather gullible of me to let you hear my voice if i want to keep my identity secret, don't you think...?" he wrote.

I frowned. That wasn't fair, he knew me, he could see me and hear me and I had to cope with the fact I knew nothing of him except his presumed sex and that he was a nation. I was quite annoyed by that situation, actually.

"Well, why do you even bother to show yourself, then...?" I asked bitterly, almost about to turn off my webcam and microphone.

"...Hey.  
I wanted to make things intriguing, right...? There is nothing that can beat sight at teasing human curiosity.  
And I'm sure that what I'm about to show you will tease it a lot..." And this was what he wrote before things went really... Interesting.

The stranger ran his hands over his chest to the sides, down and up again, very, very slowly. Then they moved down to his own belly and up again this time to his neck. There they rested, playing with the collar with one finger. I stared both confused and hypnotised at the slow and sensuous movement of his hands on his body, but I completely woke up from that torpor as the stranger started undoing the buttons of his collar. I immediately stammered something in surprise, my cheeks becoming of a slight pink.

"Shh... I'm doing this just for you..." he wrote, interrupting the slow-motion dance his hands were doing on the collar of his shirt to answer me.

I was frankly amused by such a treatment, as suspicious it may have been, so after the initial embarrassment I just relaxed and laid my head on my hand, watching the stranger sexily unbuttoning his tight shirt. I stared eagerly at the skin being unraveled, wanting to touch it and feel its warm, feel it real. The real skin of a real person wanting for real to strip only for my entertainment. I felt my body heating up as I saw his pectorals and abs. I craved so bad to run my hands on them... After all the buttons had been undone, the stranger took the shirt off and I looked at his naked torso, also searching for any particular that may have made him recognizable.  
Nothing. There weren't signs on it and he wasn't skinny nor fat, actually, quite muscular, though. Attractive and pleasant to watch, even for a man.

"So... What do you think...?" He asked, averting me from my thoughts.

"Impressive... You're good" I commented diplomatically. I didn't want to confess that I almost drooled because of that half strip-tease. Embarrassed, I took off my glasses and massaged my temples.

"...Oh, Thank you. I'm glad to have pleased those magnetic green eyes of yours..." He answered "I bet though that mine would be a lot more pleased by your elegant body..."

OK, things were going weirder by the second, I had no idea of what was going on, but, kurat if it wasn't intriguing.

"So, little Estonian...? Will you fulfil this little wish of mine...?"

I blushed furiously... I had never been asked to strip, never watched someone stripping for me, never drooled over a male body. I have been barely complimented or felt sexual interest in someone, so that situation was too much for me. I was excited and my self-esteem got an high-boost. Let's add the fact that I was drunk and, there, you have the most shameless version of me. "I only have to take my shirt off..." I kept on thinking. Also, my drunk mind suggested, it could have been quite a good exercise for my first time and maybe even fun. So, I took a deep breath.

I was ready.

I ran a hand through my hair and down to the neck, slowly passing it on my chest while biting my lip in a pathetic attempt of looking sexy. Surprisingly enough, I didn't fail, since the Stranger wrote a "Yeah... Like that...~" that made the drunk-me grin maliciously. After a while of sliding my hands on my body following the other's example, I noticed a bulge in his jeans and that turned me on, giving me the strength to undo the buttons of my shirt. "You bad boy... You're really making my pants tight!" he commented making me smirk at the webcam. One after another, I undid the buttons of my shirt and let that unknown person see my body. I quite expected to arouse him a little, yeah, but i would have never thought that that boy would have taken it out of his pants and started... (oh, god, it's so embarrassing to write)... jerking off at me.

"You're so hot, Eduard..." he wrote with his free hand, while the other ran on his own shaft. I don't want to lie, at this point I was completely hard myself. I couldn't help but staring at that sexy boy giving pleasure to himself and the more I watched at that private show, the more I was convinced to do the same. In fact, it didn't take long before I unzipped my trousers and took it out as well to touch myself. The stranger was rather... enthusiastic of it. "Oh god, yeah... I'd bang you in every single position possible... I want to shove it into you and make you scream"

It didn't help me making me pass my sudden hunger for sex. At all. On the contrary, it made me feel the need of having it inside of me. I grabbed one of the markers that i had on my desk and I forced it into myself groaning in pain. It burnt like hell, but that wasn't important in that moment. I just wanted to feel /him/ into me while pleasing myself furiously. After a while it started to grow pleasant it as well and I couldn't hold my moans anymore. I was lucky that I was home alone because I was pretty loud. We both finished in a little time and I released my load on my keyboard.

"Wow, Eduard... You can really make me toey..." the Stranger wrote and I grinned with half-lidded eyes to the webcam. "It's a pity that I have to go now, my dear, but you got me really exhausted..." He then added and I felt bad. It was just midnight and I really hoped he didn't trick me or anything. The least I needed at the moment was being used and then thrown away, but the next message calmed me down a bit.

"I really hope to meet you online again. I really appreciate your company. Will you be online tomorrow night...?"

"yeah, of course I will..."

"Then see you, darling. sleep well." And then he disconnected.

I was pretty tired as well and my head hurt terribly, so I went to sleep soon afterwards. A horrible day waited for me the next day.


	3. Paranoia

I opened my eyes and I wish I hadn't.  
Headache. Horrible, painful headache.  
I wondered why that torture that early in the morning. Logic: morning headache - drunkenness - stayed up late with Tino...? Nope, those days were gone forever now.  
I sat up turning the alarm off and realized that I had no shirt and the zip of my pants was undone. Slowly everything came back to mind. I hid my face in my hands, blushing in shame at my supreme idiocy. What on Earth was I thinking I was doing? I was familiar enough about cyberbullism and the permanent memory of the net to know that ANYONE could have recorded me and shared that shameful video.

Suddenly, I felt like throwing up and my vision blurred.

All that time spent trying to show everyone Estonia was a respectable country... I had tried so hard to mantain a certain reliability and reputation so to invite the other nations in spending money on my goods, visit me... making me independent... I worked my best to erase the prejudice my people were criminals and prostitutes and I had just had some sort of cyber sex with someone I didn't even know. Smooth move, smartass, smooth move. Now, no matter how HARD you'll try to recover your dignity, you will ALWAYS be remembered for the easy drunken boy, dooming not only yourself, but also your 1.4 million-population.

They will be ashamed of you.

I had disappointed everyone...

I couldn't hold my tears in anymore and I just let them stream down my cheeks while silently sobbing. But, hell, I had no time to weep like a baby. I had to prepare myself to go to work.  
I stumbled my way to the bathroom to have a wash and then I looked at myself in the mirror.  
"You're so hot, Eduard..."  
For some reason what the Stranger told me came to mind right in that moment. Was I really hot? I wasn't wearing my glasses because I dropped them somewhere the previous night and I couldn't find them, so I had to put on my contacts... and I hate doing it. I spent half an hour and I finally managed.  
My goodness, I looked... nifty. My bed-hair and my completely unbrushed fringe together with my tear-glowing eyes made me look a bit like England, therefore... Not so bad, I guessed.  
I took a glance at my watch. Kurat! I was so damn late!

When I arrived at work, everybody was in the Conference Room already, but since it was the 25th of December, they were just relaxing, chatting around and having some drinks. What if they all knew about what I had done the previous night...? I considered going back home and hiding myself under the blankets forever as anxiety and shame made my stomach turn up again. Then I took a deep breath and decided to go inside anyway. I had to take my own responsabilities on that. Yes, I had done a mistake. No, I would have never repeated it ever again. I was drunk when I did all that and better countries had done so much worse when sober. I wanted to prove that I wasn't a coward after all, so I walked in.

As I did, some countries I didn't even recognize stopped chatting and stared at me. Some whispered something at each others' ears. The more I got closer to my desk, the more the room become quieter. Not silent, since whispers were surrounding me and the stares were even noisier than them. They DID know... I could feel it. I felt my cheeks blushing ruby red and my poor stomach and head were aching so hard I might have vomited my own soul out of me. I wanted so badly to go home, but I couldn't. I mustn't. I kept on walking through, trying to ignore the unpleasant situation but then a heavy hand from behind me laid (or, well, fell very painfully on my shoulder) prevented me from walking further.

"Oh, it seems someone has decided to spread his wings, right, little swallow...~?"

Oh god. I could have recognized that hateful accent everywhere and the perennial smell of vodka. Russia. I gasped at that sudden contact and I slowly turned back at him. What the hell should that have even meant? Did he refer to the fact the previous night I had my first sexual experience with someone other than my hand or just the fact that that morning I looked a little different than before.

"D-Dobroe utro, Russia..." I muttered in that disgusting language. He really disliked Estonian and I didn't want to annoy him. Not today. I also had the decency of not wishing him "Merry Christmas" either, since it was not Christmas day in Russia.

"C'mon, Rusland, just leave the little nerd alone at least for today!" A loud voice echoed through the room (and through my sensitive brain and ears), followed by a much deeper one. "...Do you always have to yell, moron?"  
"C'mon you too, Norgieeee!" Then another powerful hand laid on my other shoulder, making me turn to see him.

"Merry Christmas, Denmark..." I murmured again, swallowing a little and looking down, even more embarrassed for being in the spotlight, but a finger pushed gently my face back up.  
"Hejjj...~ what "little nerd"? Woohoo! it seems Estland is ready to party, look how cute he is without those nerdy glasses! But, hey, you seem tired, dude!" As if the situation wasn't enough embarrassing as it was, he then smirked at me in a way that made me feel so very uncomfortable and creeped out. "...Is that maybe you had /a lot/ of fun last night, hmmmm...~?"  
"Stop acting like an idiot and come here." The Norwegian murmured dragging him away from me by his tie, rather annoyed.  
"O-Ok! D-Don't pull, I'm coming, I'm comiiing!" Mathias replied, fidgeting because of the tight grip, but as soon it got loosened, he turned again towards me and sent me a little wink before walking away "Merry christmas! See ya, Estland~"

Ok, now I was creeped out. I had the strong feeling EVERYBODY knew about what I did the previous night, but what scared me most was that they seemed to pretend they didn't. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but...

I looked around and finally my eyes met some friendly faces. "Estija! Merry Christmas!" Toris exclaimed and him and Raivis ran to me and hugged me tightly. "We're glad you feel good today!"  
"This time the party was even moooooooooore incredible than all the others!" Oh Dear, Raivis smelled so much of beer that I had to kept a chuckle. Oh my god... Drunken Latvians are so funny, heheh... "This little scamp had harassed every girl at the party." Toris murmured sighing but smiling. "But ei, what about your Christmas present?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Now I'll get to my desk... But, why does everyone look at me like I was an alien or something?" I asked casually, hoping it was for a positive reason.  
The small latvian grinned at me and gripped onto my shirt. "Because you're seeeeeeeeeeeexy today! Kiss me, mhhh!" Then he pouted his alcohol-smelly lips towards me and leaned over.  
I gasped shocked and squirmed before Toris removed the drunken teen from me. "We'd better go now... Excuse him!" and the lithuanian dragged him to his desk, slapping his cheeks a little to make him sober.

What the fucking hell was going on. A part of me felt... weird because of being under the spotlight. Was I really /that/ hot?  
I was relieved though. Raivis always said what he thought when he was drunk, so he knew nothing about the sex videocall.

I finally walked to my desk and noticed there was a long thin package on the chair.  
I opened it.

Long, thin, flexible branches.

At first I thought it was just a joke, but then I remembered than in Finnish myths it was the present Santa brought to bad children so that their parents could beat them with them. Asshole. Everyone had free mobile phones and computers or videogames from him, I got branches. Wait... Did he knew...? Or was he just extremely disappointed at me for having found an excuse for not coming to his party...? Was it really such a bad thing...? Guilt, humiliation and shame hit me painfully at my chest again. I hid my present into my bag feeling my eyes getting teary by the second.  
Again, I swallowed it up and glared at my ex-bestfriend who was staring back at me from the back of the room, sitting in the place usually occupied by Germany as moderator of the Meeting. Even if we weren't as close as before, I felt the need to go to him and do my wishes.  
He was wearing a Santa Claus outfit and beating the handle of a candy kane on the open palm of his hand in a intimidatory way, the make up of his bistred-eyes from the night before had melted and made his still stare look even more creepy and scary. He macabrely resambled the protagonist of "A Clockwork Orange". Unamused finns are scary...

"Merry Chrism-"  
"I only hope you had a good reason to having avoided me this time as well." He interrupted me. His voice was very low and very similar to a growl.  
"I..." I looked down and took a deep breath. I couldn't tell him how I spent the night... I decided to lie. "I had a very bad headache..."  
"Yeah, sure..." Luckily, Sweden pulled me out of that horrible situation by calling him and Tino gave me a last glare before joining Berwald and other nations in some stupid Christmas game or something.

After the buffet and the actual meeting, I immediately came back home. I was sick and tired of all the confusion and I needed to be alone. At evening, I was in my bed with my laptop, trying to track down where the stranger's pc ID came from, but that guy was really good in keeping everything a mystery. He was just as skilled as me with computers, that's all I knew. I huffed in annoyance and contemplated the branches I got for Christmas. I didn't feel like throwing them away and I saw them like they were a sort of warning to not do stupid things in front of a webcam or finding an excuse to avoid someone who still thinks at you as their bestfriend, so I put them on a vase and put a ribbon to keep them together. They looked so harmless and pretty that way...  
I set my eyes back on the monitor and proceeded with plan B:  
asking everyone I knew if they had ever heard of Stranger12423.

I sent like a thousand emails, hoping I wouldn't have been flagged as spam.

Stranger... Who are you... Why did you want to do those things to me and for me...

I reread the name and the numbers, trying to get a connection to someone I knew, but... it really seemed he just wanted to confuse me even more. He was driving me crazy.

*blob*  
I had received a message on Skype.

Rootsi...?


End file.
